The present invention relates to a biological tissue strengthening device, and more particularly to a biological device for strengthening human breast tissue.
The strengthening or building up of biological tissue in the female human breast is a well-known problem in physiotherapy. One medical approach uses surgical techniques, such as breast implant operations, while nonsurgical techniques include the use of external creams or internal hormone preparations. The surgical technique is a relatively expensive medical operation and requires an extended hospital stay; the nonsurgical techniques have been found to be either totally ineffective or to cause harmful side effects.
Another medical approach has included hydrotherapy, wherein jets of pulsating water are directed to impinge upon the breast tissue. This approach has the disadvantage that the breast tissue is rather delicate and is easily damaged by such pulsating jets.